Confesión
by Akutagawa Mei
Summary: ¿Había una mejor manera de confesarle cómo se sentía que con aquel juramento tan importante para ambos? / Parte 4 de la serie Clichés.


**Título:** Confesión  
**Clasificación:** T  
**Fandom:** Haikyuu! (HQ!)  
**Género:** Romance  
**Personajes:** Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shoyo.  
**Sinopsis:** ¿Había una mejor manera de confesarle cómo se sentía que con aquel juramento tan importante para ambos?  
**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate. Asimismo, Twilight y el diálogo especial de Isabella Swan pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
**Advertencias:** Faltas de ortografía, incoherencias, OOC —lo de siempre, en especial en esta historia—.  
**Comentarios:** De pensar que el resultado final no se parece a lo que estaba escrito inicialmente. Quiero recordar que esto de las cosas de romance no son lo mío, al igual que la comedia (en la cual fallo miserablemente y sé que eso no les interesa).

* * *

_Dedicado a Marijo porque poco a poco ha inculcado el KageHina en mí, porque me suelta spoilers a cada tanto y porque, tal parece, le seguiré debiendo la historia cliché que habíamos comentado._

* * *

**Confesión**

* * *

De pie, frente a la puerta de aquel establecimiento, el nerviosismo comenzó a hacerse presente en su estómago; parecía que se hubiese convertido en polillas traviesas e ignorantes revoloteando hacia la llama que consumiría su existencia. Y, si bien no era una polilla, no exageraba al sentir que estaba dirigiéndose hacia su entera perdición.

Con pasos firmes entró a la cafetería en la que habían decidido encontrarse. Una campanilla sonó ligeramente y el olor de la vainilla le invadió en cuestión de segundos. El lugar era pequeño pero acogedor, un lugar en el que amigos decidían hacer de éste un punto de reunión para conversaciones, reuniones de estudio, inclusive confesiones, tal y como la que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sus ojos azules observaban cuidadosamente las mesas repletas de gente que, la verdad sea dicha, estaba refugiándose de la fría brisa otoñal que se había establecido en la pequeña ciudad. Buscaba dos cosas de las cuales esperaba encontrar una pronto: una mesa vacía o al escandaloso Hinata Shoyo.

Como lo primero que encontró fue una mesa vacía comenzó a caminar hacia ella, dispuesto a esperar ahí al otro chico de Karasuno, pero a la mitad de su andar una mano le detuvo por el brazo.

—Con esta van 738 competencias y 368 victorias.

La voz conocida del pelirrojo se hizo presente e inmediatamente el agarre desapareció. Los ojos avellana miraban intensamente al otro mientras las comisuras de sus labios se habían encargado de formar una sonrisa. Tobio también sonrió y tomó asiento enfrente de Hinata.

—¿Aún llevas la cuenta? —fue su forma de saludar aunque sabía que su pregunta estaba de más.

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió con fingida indignación—. No perdería la cuenta de los encuentros que he tenido con mi rival.

Después de eso Shoyo tomó un sorbo de su taza de chocolate caliente mientras una joven llegaba a preguntar a Tobio qué deseaba ordenar. Su ansiedad se marchó y trató de disfrutar de la exquisita compañía otorgada por el otro joven.

* * *

Entre sorbo y sorbo conversaron sobre temas triviales, detalles nimios para los demás que para ellos eran de suma importancia. Trajeron, además, recuerdos de cuando iban en primer grado y cómo la definición de bien no aplicaba a la forma en la que se llevaban al inicio del curso. Las risas escandalosas por parte de Shoyo y las tranquilas sonrisas de Tobio se extinguieron una vez que ambos pensaron en que pronto debían separarse; pronto continuarían por caminos diferentes.

—¿Qué crees que suceda después? —Shoyo preguntó.

—No lo sé —respondió sinceramente, su alma yéndose en cada palabra.

El de ojos azules observó su ahora vacía taza de café, el de cabellos rojizos un anuncio en el televisor. Tobio cambió su objeto de interés y comenzó a poner especial atención en los gestos de su acompañante, sus manos; el cabello rojizo que le recordaba al color que las hojas de los árboles tenían cuando la luz del sol les acariciaba; su mirada desprovista del fuego y emoción que siempre había en ellos.

—Hinata —decidió llamarle.

—¿Qué sucede, Kageyama? —respondió y ahora sus ojos observaban atentamente al pelinegro.

Cuando hacía unos momentos se encontraba perfectamente bien, no podía evitar sentirse abrumado por el nerviosismo y temeroso por el rechazo que podría llegar. Tobio inhaló ruidosamente, tratando de tomar todo el oxígeno posible como si éste fuera a acabarse de un momento para otro. Pero, ¿acaso no había venido a eso? ¿Acaso no lo había pensado durante toda la noche?

Antes de que pudiese acobardarse completamente, y de impacientar al otro, pronunció lo que había querido decir.

—Mi-mientras yo esté aquí… tú serás invencible.

Quiso darse a entender, que su promesa llegara de manera adecuada a Hinata, así que le miró de una forma en la que jamás había hecho, una que había tratado de practicar frente al espejo. Una mirada que expresaba claramente lo que sentía.

Las palabras resonaron en la mente de Shoyo y observó detenidamente al pelinegro, recordando que esa frase ya la había escuchado con anterioridad. La intensidad y forma en la que su mirada brillaba y el ligero tono carmín que comenzaba a mostrarse en el rostro del más alto, le indicaron a lo que se refería, y varias veces había escuchado a sus compañeros de equipo —mayormente Tsukishima— decir que ambos eran idiotas y que entre idiotas se entendían. Él no era idiota, pero lo cierto era que comprendió a la perfección a lo que Kageyama se refirió. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

—Creo… creo que debo irme —dijo al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte del de cabellos rojizos. Se levantó y sacó de su bolsillo algunos billetes con los que pagó lo que había ordenado. Caminó hacia la salida y se retiró del lugar.

Sabía que Hinata necesitaba tiempo, él lo había necesitado, los constantes desvelos y descuidos en las prácticas eran testigos de ello. Le había tomado tres meses enteros admitirlo y otros seis meses aceptarse a sí mismo.

* * *

Lo cierto era que Shoyo no sabía qué pensar. Las simples y complejas palabras de Kageyama hacían estragos en su mente y, gracias a ellas, recordó la manera en la que, sin querer, había dicho tantas cosas que le avergonzaban en demasía.

Varias veces se había cuestionado a sí mismo, ¿qué era lo que sentía? ¿Por qué lo sentía cuando no debería? Había pensado que era extraño, que algo no funcionaba bien en él, que si lo decía en voz alta todo lo que tenía lo vería perdido. Había guardado su secreto e inseguridades durante tanto tiempo, escondiéndolas para que nadie pudiese conocerlas; pero ahora, cuando las palabras que constituían su juramento fueron pronunciadas su inseguridad regresó. No supo cómo reaccionar.

Soltó un suspiro que parecía haber liberado un poco de su frustración, se dirigió hacia la salida y emprendió el camino que le llevaría hacia su hogar en donde, con mayor tranquilidad, pensaría sobre la situación. Si es que estar tranquilo era posible.

* * *

Mientras caminaba le recorrió una sensación de alivio y, en definitiva, era mejor que la del nerviosismo que le había carcomido días, incluso segundos antes de _declarársele_ a Hinata. Lo que más le preocupaba ahora era el rechazo que, estaba seguro, vendría en forma de indiferencia.

Y es que no fue nada fácil para él. Había visto películas con su madre, leído libros, lo que fuese necesario para saber cómo hacerle saber su sentir a su amigo y, afortunadamente, nadie en su hogar se había dado cuenta de su dilema.

En una de esas tardes que había pasado con su madre, cuando observó todas esas _fuentes de información_ notó algo usual, un patrón, algo que siempre se decían no importaba si era una película extranjera o una novela nacional. Tal vez ese par de palabras había significado demasiado para los protagonistas pero para él no. Se sentían vacías y Tobio no quería demostrar eso, por lo que pensó en alternativas hasta que llegó a lo que consideraba la solución definitiva. Sabía que la primera vez que había dicho _esas_ palabras fue por un mero impulso, uno que no quería dar cabida a las dudas, así que, ¿qué mejor manera de confesarle cómo se sentía que con aquel juramento tan importante para ambos?

Cuando estaba cavilando, un diálogo de una de aquéllas películas llamó su entera atención.

_"Cuando amas a alguien le das la capacidad de destruirte"._

Sabía de sobra que era ignorante en algunos aspectos, ¿quién no lo era?, pero asimismo conocía dentro de sí que eso era verdad. Lo sabía por las veces en las que había tenido el infortunio de haber escuchado conversaciones ajenas, llantos descontrolados y gritos sobre cuán idiota y estúpida era la contraparte. También lo sabía por sus padres, por las discusiones que habían tenido y pensaban que su hijo no les escuchaba.

—_¿Le dejarás destruirte? _—había escuchado a su mente decirle.

Pensó y pensó y no hizo nada hasta estar completamente seguro de algo: de tener su respuesta.

—Sí —la escueta y murmurada afirmación murió rápidamente bajo la luz del televisor.

Su madre le preguntó si había dicho algo, él sólo lo negó y prosiguió analizando el comportamiento de los personajes y la situación compleja en la que se encontraban. Todo difería, pero lo único que tenían en común era que, al igual que él, se habían enamorado de un idiota.

* * *

Si bien no era la primera confesión que Shoyo recibía, era la única que le había afectado... y que recibía de un chico. Encerrado en su habitación, mientras recordaba los trozos de la conversación que habían mantenido, se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo por él mismo, miedo por Kageyama. Ambos habían aprendido a ser amigos durante estos dos últimos años y esa era la razón principal por la que estaba dudando tanto: una vez dichas aquéllas palabras nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Le hubiese gustado pensarlo detenidamente, tener el tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello pero sentía que a cada segundo transcurrido se ampliaba más la brecha, aquélla distancia odiosa que les separaría definitivamente. Y él no quería eso.

Shoyo no quería perder a alguien tan importante para él como Kageyama lo era.

* * *

Al día siguiente se encontraron en el camino hacia la escuela, la temperatura se había empeñado en bajar aún más y las nubes amenazaban con dejar caer a la lluvia en cualquier momento. Ambos se observaron y, aunque querían actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido, sabían que era imposible.

Caminaron un largo rato siendo acompañados del ligero sonido que producía la cadena de la bicicleta del chico pelirrojo, sonido que comenzaba a ser tedioso. Sonido que Shoyo decidió apartar con el de su propia voz.

—Oye Kageyama —al no obtener respuesta alguna decidió proseguir—. Estaba pensando… —el otro estaba tratando de controlar su risa, fallando miserablemente— ¡Oye, esto es un asunto serio! ¡No deberías reírte!

—Y… ¿estabas pensando? —se rió nuevamente.

—Cada vez creo que te pareces más a Tsukishima —y una vez dicho esto el otro se recompuso completamente, molesto por la comparación con aquél larguirucho de anteojos que sólo se encargaba de fastidiarle a cada momento—. Así está mejor. Ayer vi una película.

El otro, un tanto extrañado por la continuación tan brusca de la plática, le puso atención. Desde hace mucho habían llegado al acuerdo de no interrumpir al otro cuando quisiera decir algo. A menos que ese algo fuera una estupidez.

—Era una película muy cursi, ¿sabes? Pero a mamá le gustó. Decían que sentían como un gugwa o pium, a veces gah. Ese tipo de cosas.

Tobio asintió, entendiendo la mitad de lo que Hinata había mencionado pero no dejó que su ignorancia se mostrara en su rostro, lo mejor en esos casos era seguirle la corriente.

Siguieron caminando y a su campo de visión entró el edificio escolar, esperando su llegada como había hecho esos últimos dos años y medio.

—Pero alguien dijo que si amabas a alguien dejabas que te destruyera —aferró las manos en el manubrio de su bicicleta, cerrando sus dedos fuertemente y queriendo reprimirse por lo que iba a decir—. Pero no creo que sea así, bueno sí, pero no.

Ahora el de cabello negro estaba seguro de dos cosas: que Hinata había visto la misma película que él, y que lo que decía no tenía sentido. Estaba a punto de interrumpir cuando el más pequeño continuó.

—Lo que quiero decir es que, mientras la otra persona te haga invencible, no tienes que preocuparte porque te destruya… porque te hará invencible.

Después de eso mencionó algo más, un susurro rápido y sólo audible para sí mismo.

—¿Qué? —Tobio preguntó, se había perdido lo último.

Llegaron hasta el aparcamiento en donde Shoyo acomodó su bicicleta, tomó sus cosas, respiró hondo y cuando sus ojos avellana se encontraron con los azulados repitió sus palabras:

—Mientras esté a tu lado y sea yo quien te haga invencible no tienes que preocuparte por que te destruya.

_«Y si lo hago, repararé mi error»_ pensó y huyó del lugar porque sentía cómo el calor iba subiendo hacia su rostro, hacia sus orejas. Imaginó su cara del mismo color de su cabello y supo que debía ir a refrescarse un poco. Si iba a suceder algo, que sucediera. Sus inseguridades se fueron sólo por un momento.

Tobio estaba estupefacto hasta que algo llamó su atención: un papel arrugado junto a la bicicleta de Hinata. Por simple curiosidad lo desdobló y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado cuando encontró las últimas palabras que el de cabellos rojizos le dirigió antes de salir corriendo. Le recordó a sí mismo, a sus palabras siendo escritas en un papel y posteriormente siendo ensayadas frente al espejo. Se guardó el papel en el bolsillo del pantalón y se apresuró en alcanzar a Hinata.

Sonrió porque, tal vez y por única ocasión, Tobio entendería a qué se había referido Tsukishima con "entre idiotas se entendían".


End file.
